The proposed study is a randomized trial of "usual care" (UC) contrasted with a structured program consisting of intervention nutrition (IN). Eligible participants will be Caribbean Latino diabetic men and women, 40 to 60 years, who received health care services at either Boston City Hospital (BAH), the South End Community Health Center (SECHC) or Whittier St. (WSNHC).